First Fights and Forgiveness
by brenmcm
Summary: When people say the first fight is the worst, they aren't lying. Future- college/grad school setting, roughly 4-5 years after present. 3rd person, Ichigo's PTV. Ichihime. One-shot.


Orignially posted on my Tumblr, for the IH valentine gift exchange 2015

I don't own Bleach sadly

Pls Enjoy

 _Ichigo's thoughts_

 **When people say the first fight is the worst, they aren't lying.**

* * *

The pockets of his coat were bound to have holes from the amount of times Ichigo had shoved his fists in and out of them. He couldn't help it; the bright-haired male was frustrated. He was never good with words and once again failed to think before he spoke, which lead directly to his girlfriend's tear stained face. She never yelled at him, which honestly Ichigo would've preferred over the silent treatment he has gotten all day.

 _Note to self: 'Never let her go to sleep mad'_

Cursing under his breath, Ichigo walked faster. He needed to make things better, that much was obvious. But the question was, how? He had had a horrible day and didn't mean to take his frustration out on her. His professor was being a dick along with everyone else on campus that day. She just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

She loved babbling about nonsense, which was fine usually. The male loved the sound of her voice, it soothed him. However, yesterday Ichigo couldn't care less about how many clouds she spotted on her walk from campus that morning, so he asked her nicely to leave him alone. Well, he meant to, it just didn't come out all that nicely. It sounded more along the lines of, 'that's really nice and all 'Hime, but I've had a shit day. The last thing I care about right now is the fucking clouds; I really just want to be left alone for a while.'

Which is exactly what she did, Orihime has left him alone for a solid 24 hours, and it was literally killing the male. He knew that this wasn't exactly a fight, but fuck, to him it was. The cold shoulder is something he has never experienced from her; she was always smiling and yelling, 'Kurosaki-kun!' or now 'Ichi-kun!'

Ichigo had always known the woman was stubborn, but this is too extreme. He didn't know how to fix it either, but he wasn't about to ask for help. Who could he honestly turn to: his dad? Yeah, right! The Midget? She'd beat the shit out him without even hearing the whole story. Not even consider Arisawa, he didn't have a death wish. Then there was Chad or Ishida who had about as much female experience as he does, so they wouldn't be much help either.

That's when it hit him. Yuzu! Of course! His little sister had this bizarre connection with Orihime. She'd know what to do. She always knows what to do. Though, the high school student wouldn't be happy with her big brother about the circumstances of his call.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed up her number. She answered on the third ring.

"Onii-chan, you're lucky I'm on lunch break right now." _Shit that's right, she's still in school._

"Sorry, Yuzu. I'll make this quick. I am having an-uh…Orihime problem."

"You didn't make her cry, did you?! Karin, Onii-chan hurt Orihime-nee's feeling again." _Again?!_ He heard his other younger sister grumble something incoherent in the background.

"What do you mean 'Again'? Actually forget it; I'll just end up more pissed off at myself. Will you help me or not?"

"Of course, what did you do?" Ichigo proceed to explain the story in its entirety to them, leaving nothing out. He was hoping they would take his side, at least a little bit. "You're a jerk, onii-chan."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm the worst, right? Look, I already know I screwed up, I don't need a sign to tell me that."

"Well, honestly, this doesn't sound like a huge problem. Just apologize; knowing Orihime-nee, she will forgive you. Oh, but get her flowers." _Apologize, that was her big plan?_

"That is all you're going to give me? An apology and some stupid flowers?" He heard her gasp on the other line.

"Flowers are not stupid, but you are! An apology from the heart and pretty flowers is my advice, take it or leave it. I've got to go though, Good luck with Orihime-nee. I doubt she can keep up this front for long. She is probably feeling the same way you do, now go onii-chan!" With that, the line went dead. Not seeing any other option, he followed his lovely little sister's orders. Ichigo still wasn't crazy about how mouthy Yuzu has gotten over the years. The old man swears she takes after mom that way though.

.

x

.

So now, here he stood outside their shared apartment a bouquet of brightly colored daisies in hand. They were the first to catch his eye, and Ichigo isn't exactly experienced in the field of buying flowers. So they were also the ones he bought.

The med student scratched his neck, a nervous habit, and sighed. Honestly, how hard is it to go in, give her the flowers, and apologize? Hell, he has faced people way scarier than the beauty on the other side of the door. But even with that thought, Ichigo was still scared out of his wits.

After what felt like hours, he finally grew some balls and went inside. Only to find the apartment eerily quiet. He made his way through their home, silently not wanting to scare his girlfriend.

When Ichigo came across her, his beautiful roommate was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at her cell phone with a pout set on her features. Orihime's face was so adorable, though he could tell she was still upset. The dense male accidentally let a chuckle slip out of his lips, and he was busted. The female whirled around and stared at him with wide eyes.

Tentatively, he stepped towards her with the flowers still behind his back. His eyes never left her own as the male crossed the room, stopping when he was almost standing between her slightly gaped legs. Slowly Ichigo pulled the flowers from behind his back and shoved them at the beauty. As soon as those delicate flowers were pulled forward, his face was fixed on the cabinet lined wall adjacent to them.

"Sorry I was an ass, 'Hime." His voice came out rushed and uneven. "I- I, shit. Sorry, I know you hate when I swear." He sighed; this was not turning out according to plan at all. When he wasn't hearing a reply, Ichigo stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Embarrassment flooded his handsome face at the scene.

In his rush to apologize, he had shoved the flowers into the poor woman's face, and they were still currently smashing her gorgeous features. He had never moved to fast in his life as the flowers were thrown across the kitchen.

He started to curse for once again making a fool out of himself, but then the male heard his favorite thing halting his thoughts. Her musical giggles, the angelic sound made his stomach flip. Orihime grabbed her midsection like it was going to bust from her hard laughter.

He starred at her with a stunned expression, while she composed herself after the intense laughing fit. Ichigo cautiously cupped her cheeks and proceed to wipe her laughing tears away with the pad of his thumbs. Letting his hands fall back to their original position, he looked at her and gave her his signature boyish grin.

Orihime grabbed his shoulders and hugged him with all her might. The little woman could possibly break a back with her hugs. Relaxing into the embrace, Ichigo cradled her much smaller frame into his own. She combed her fingers through the unruly mass Ichigo called hair, while he rubbing soothingly up and down her spine. They stayed like that, holding on to each other for dear life in complete silence. It felt like ages when Orihime broke their quiet.

"Thank you, Ichi-kun."

"Yeah no problem, 'Hime. I just-"

She interrupted him before his word vomit hit. "I know, and I love you too."

He kissed her hair and mumbled, "Yeah."

.

Fin.


End file.
